


Colors and Promises

by Caskettmyheart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a lot of fluff, probably the happiest fic I've ever written, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, this is the best day of her long life. If she still had a heartbeat, it would be racing like never before right now. Today is the day she finally made the promise to love Laura forever, and she couldn't be happier. Today is their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A Thousand Years By Christina Perri was my inspiration

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_  
_I will we brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._  
_Every breath, Every hour has come to this._

_\--_

 

This was it. All her life, and afterlife, had led up to this moment. She was standing in front of all her and Laura’s friends, nervously looking down at her hands. She couldn’t stop playing with her hands. If she still had a heartbeat, it would be racing like never before right now. She wanted to pull at her tie but no, it had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect today. She forced herself to stop looking at her hands, and looked up at the sky. The air was slowly turning into a mix of blue, orange and pink as the sun set.

She was so glad when Laura had suggested the idea to do this late in the day. She knew her so well. The thought made her smile up at the sky as she took a deep breath. She couldn’t help it. It wasn’t the act of breathing that calmed her down, but the mere thought of it seemed to work. God, how much longer was she going to have to wait? Everyone was patiently waiting in their seats, smiles on their faces, but Carmilla was not. She simply couldn’t shake last minute panicking thoughts out of her mind.  
What if this wasn’t the right thing? She knew it was, honestly. She knew this was what she so desperately wanted, but how could she love when she was afraid to fall so hard for anyone. For Laura. She had been afraid once. Now she just had to be brave.

And then suddenly, time stood still as the music started to play. As Carmilla looked down the aisle, all of her doubt went away somehow. She watched as the love of her life stood alone, looking at her with tears in her eyes. Carmilla’s soon started to sting as she took in the beautiful sight of Laura. She’d wanted a dress while Carmilla wanted a tuxedo and she couldn’t be happier with the decision Laura had made. The dress was a beautiful light angelic blue instead of the classic white. It made her look so alive.  
Then, Laura was joined by her father and they took one step closer to her. And then another. And oh god this was really happening. She was really marrying Laura and things couldn’t be more perfect.

The tears in her eyes stung but Carmilla didn’t care. All she cared about was Laura as she neared her with every step. It seemed to last forever as they gazed longingly into each other’s eyes. All too soon, Laura’s dad was reaching Laura’s hand to her as he gave her off to Carmilla. She could swear the man was also holding back the tears in his eyes as he took a seat on the front row, next to Danny. Laura looked into her eyes after casting a quick glace to her dad, who gave her the thumbs up. They were so dorky together, but those little moments were priceless.  
“Hey,” Laura softly spoke with a smile Carmilla knew she would never forget.  
“Hey,” the happiness and love were clear in her voice. Their smiled widened as the ceremony started.  
Carmilla tried to pay attention, but she failed and kept watching Laura. Laura regarded her out of the corner of her eyes every once in a while but Carmilla didn’t look away. She wasn’t afraid of getting caught.

She was kind of caught off guard when she heard her name fall.  
“Do you, Carmilla Karnstein,” she’d decided to legally change her name and drop the formal titles because not the entire audience they had here today knew her that well. They stuck with family and friends, which also meant a whole lot of Hollis family members Laura loved but she didn’t really know that well. “take Laura Hollis as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her and tending to her needs in sickness and in health, promising to be her partner in life and your one true love?”  
She swallowed and tried to find her voice. “I do.” Her voice contained all the love she wanted Laura to have.  
“And do you, Laura Hollis, take Carmilla Karnstein as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her and tending to her needs in sickness and in health, promising to be her partner in life and your one true love?”  
“I do.” Laura’s voice revealed her smile as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Carmilla couldn’t keep her eyes off of Laura the entire time she should be watching the man in front of her. She couldn’t care less about anyone other than Laura at this moment.

When it was time for the rings, LaFontaine handed her the ring behind her back and with a steady hand on her shoulder, told her they were so proud of her. She took Laura’s left hand in hers as she took a deep breath. Her vows. God, she’d spent so many hours trying to come up with the perfect words and trying to memorize them and now they were gone from her memory. She smiled sheepishly at Laura and decided to just try her best. She finally found her voice when Laura gave her a reassuring nod.  
“Laura, my love, I had this all planned and now I forgot what I wanted to say.” She heard her friends laugh softly. Laura chuckled too.  
“But all that really matters is that I pour my heart out to you here so bear with me, okay?” Laura softly nodded in response and waited patiently.  
“When I first met you, I wasn’t sure what to think. You annoyed me in so many ways and I figured you were like everyone else.” She paused and looked at their joined hands. “But you weren’t. You told me I deserved better and then you showed me how. You helped me through so many struggles, and it hasn’t always been easy. But ever since you told me that, I started to fall for you. I fell harder every day. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more. I can’t help it.” She let out a little chuckle and a shrug. A tear actually escaped her eye and she let it roll down her cheek because it felt so right. “Laura, I love you and I will never stop loving you.” Laura was silently crying now too.  
Carmilla slowly pushed the silver wedding band onto Laura’s ring finger, right next to the one she’d so carefully picked out for her a few months ago. The silver wedding band fit perfectly next to the silver engagement ring that was decorated with a genuine blue topaz stone along with tiny diamonds.

Now it was time for Laura’s vows and she wasn’t sure she was going to make it through them without completely ruining her make-up. Perry stepped forward and handed Laura the wedding band while whispering something in the blonde’s ear. Perry looked so proud and gave her a big smile before stepping back. Their wedding would not have been the same without Perry and LaFontaine by their sides. She averted her eyes back to her soon-to-be-wife in front of her and held in an imaginary breath.  
“Carmilla,” Laura rarely used her full name anymore but she loved the sound of it on Laura’s lips, “I can’t believe we’re finally here. Every breath, every hour of my life has come to this. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I wouldn’t want to share the rest of my life with anyone other than you.” She smiled again and then proceeded to look down at their hands like she did not long ago.  
“Carmilla, I love you. I love you so much and though I usually talk too much,” a small burst of laughter followed from the seats, “I don’t have any words to describe how happy you make me. In all the moments we’ve shared, the big and the small, the good and the bad, I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Their eyes locked and for a second, she wanted to kiss her right then and there but she had to wait. Laura focused on their hands but Carmilla studied Laura as she pushed the ring onto her ring finger. She looked so incredibly adorable. If she had to describe her feelings right now, there wouldn’t be any other words for it than pure happiness. She felt the band on her finger and looked at it. It looked as if it had always been there.

Finally, the moment arrived they had been waiting for. So long, Carmilla wanted to make Laura her wife, and now she finally was.  
“I now pronounce you wife, and wife. You may kiss your bride.”  
Laura and her both took a step towards each other at the same time and chuckled before Carmilla’s left hand went to reach for Laura’s jaw while her other hand pulled Laura closer at the waist. She brought their lips together in a kiss that she would never forget. Their lips moved in unison, having enough experience with each other from being together. Still, it felt new, refreshing and oh so loving.

Laura was the one to pull away a bit but her forehead rested against Carmilla’s, both of their eyes still closed. “We’ll continue this later.” She heard Laura whisper, only loud enough for her ears. She couldn’t help but smirk as she pulled away from Laura to turn to their guests who were all clapping. Their hands were entwined between them as they took a step forward and walked off the little podium, onto the aisle. They were followed by maid of honor Perry and best person LaFontaine along with Laura’s dad and Mattie.

Once they were inside, they resumed their kiss, overcome with joy.  
“Ah-hem, I don’t mean to interrupt you two lovebirds but-“ LaFontaine started.  
“Then don’t,” Carmilla muttered against Laura’s lips, which just made Laura chuckle and they broke of their kiss.  
“As I was saying, there’s a ceremony coming up and the sooner we get there, the sooner there will be cake.” They paused but got a nudge from Perry, “Oh right, and the sooner you can leave for your honeymoon. So, Carmilla, I guess you’ll want to-“ But LaFontaine was out of earshot and Carmilla pulled Laura through the house and out into another part of the garden where the reception would be held. She really couldn’t wait for the reception to be over and be alone with Laura. But for now, Laura was going to get her dance, a dance with her father, and her cake she so desperately wanted to taste.

Laura let go of her hand and she immediately missed the contact but she wanted to go talk to her dad, and her senses told her Mattie wanted to talk to her as well.  
“Hey sis,” Mattie spoke as she stood beside Carmilla.  
“Mattie,” Carmilla smiled.  
“I hope you know how proud of you I am.” Mattie turned to face Carmilla, which she mirrored. She was pulled into a hug, which she did not see coming.  
“Yeah sis, I know.” She enjoyed these little moments with Mattie. Though they were still siblings and still fought from time to time, everything had been okay between them for the past year or so.  
“I must say, I wasn’t too fond of her at first, but I can see why you like her.”  
“Love,” Carmilla corrected, “not just like. I love her.”  
Mattie pulled back and let go of Carmilla. “Yeah, that you do. It’s written all over your face, darling.”  
She couldn’t help but smile for what felt like the hundredth time today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ... Weird. I've never written anything this happy without there being a hint of angst, I believe.
> 
> Sorry that I haven't updated my other story yet, I'm working on it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy wedding piece!


End file.
